Scylla and Charybdis
by Desdemona Kakalose
Summary: A rock and a hard place. Ben is Charybdis -a whirlpool sucking him down to a watery grave; Gwen is Scylla -a many headed serpent, with one friendly face and six hungry ones. There's no way to tell which is safer, and there's no way out. Bevin, oneshot


Scylla and Charybdis  
(a rock and a hard place)  
Bevin Fanfiction from the master of rambling oneshots.

**You can thank the anonimous Deathwish for this story. I couldn't reply to the review, so this is dedicated to her/him!**

**--**

They say Chivalry is dead, but that's not quite right.

'Catatonic', would be a better term. The old sense of honor is still alive, if only hanging by a thread, in a most unlikely place.

Kevin, despite his amoral behavior and questionable lifestyle, had a strange desire to uphold the traditional code.

Maybe it was the way his mother, the only decent human being he'd come into contact with for all his childhood, was cut down so _easily_ by that pathetic excuse for a human being. The most caring woman in his life - the only woman - riddled with holes from those disgusting devices mankind was so fond of. Tossed aside like garbage by a _man_. A man like his goddamned father!

Kevin had no respect for men. They were conniving, revolting scumbags–-even the 'good' ones.

Bah. There are no good men. None of them are innocent. They just haven't had a chance to hurt someone yet..

That was likely why he treated his boyfriends so badly. The braver ones left him, and the wimpy ones waited for him to get bored and end things.

But women were different. He had to admit, he was less often attracted to women, but he still felt the need to protect even the ones he didn't particularly like. (This lost importance, though, when he got flustered or maniacally angry.)

The spirit came roaring to life when he met Gwen. At first, he wasn't emotionally interested–at first, she was just a girl who needed his support (the support his _mother_ never got). When Ben yelled at her, he came to the rescue; when their new ally wasted away to nothing before her eyes, he held her.

And when the drama cooled down, he noticed how hot she was. It must run in the family, because Ben had it too. Ben _definately_ had it.

Actually, he'd kinda liked the hero since they first met all those years ago (for more than his looks), even before he came to terms with himself in the Nullvoid, but he'd never really thought about Gwen. She just wasn't important to him. But his sense of chivalry and her constant proximity brought them together.

So _now_, there was a problem.

Ben or Gwen? Ben or Gwen? Ben or Gwen? Or maybe Ken?

No, that was just plain stupid. The cousin was plenty straight. Unlike that Morningstar. Kevin didn't know WHAT was up with Mister Pixie-Dust over in Greenville or wherever.

But that was off subject. The point was, Kevin was stuck in a bad position.

On the one hand, on a deeper level, Kevin hated all men (and a lot of their wives) so the idea of emotionally attaching himself to any of them was both intriguing and revolting.

Ben made things difficult. The former villain had always felt, in his deepest heart, that Ben was different from other _males_. But still, it was so against everything he'd become accustomed too, and he just couldn't be sure.

If he chose Ben, there was no way around it: bridges would be in need of crossing.

On the other hand, Gwen just wasn't his first choice (and it was hard for Kevin to settle for less). Yeah, she was nice, and yeah, she was attractive in a scholarly sort of way - not to mention she already liked him - but she wasn't his _type_.

Kevin worked on two dating levels: tough guys or damsel-in-distress type girls. And Gwen just wouldn't fill her goddamned feminine shoes. She was just too modern–she asked HIM out, for crying out loud!

Oh, but then again, Ben might be an even worse choice in the long run. There was no telling how he'd react to the mutant's advances. He was so far in the closet, he was having tea in Narnia! He didn't even realize there _was_ a closet.

So it really was a crummy place to be in. Go the safe route - pick the attractive but unsatisfying chick who liked him - or sky dive outside of his comfort zone - a leap of faith into the arms of the one trustworthy guy on earth, who still thinks he likes girls.

That's what it came down to: Chivalry and misandry, or breaking every relationship rule in his book--for a '_straight'_ guy?

A rock and a hard place; Scylla and Charybdis.

--

**I was watching the irst episode of the Alien Force series, and it hit me!  
'Chivalry! He's got a shred of honor!' (he is kinda sexist though)**

**'Cause I mean, there's NO WAY you can like someone that fast. He couldn't have been defending the chick because he ''wuves her sooo much''. Life just isn't like that, and neither is Kevin.**

**And I stick to my Bisexual theory. In fact, this might be considered a sequel... to Trials of Temptation**

**Comments? Critique?**


End file.
